BIONICLE
BIONICLE is a LEGO theme first introduced in 2015, and the revival of the 2001-2010 theme of the same name. History For background on the original BIONICLE, see its respective page (linked above). Part designer Erland Nielsen implied that the BIONICLE reintroduction will use the CCBS, the same system as Hero Factory, having said "CCBS is not going anywhere. Balls are the new black." A leaked image later proved this to be true, with the figures using a variety of older Hero Factory parts and newer ones. The colour schemes use mostly bright shades, with gold and transparent colours also in use on some figures. Following a grainy image with questionable authenticity leaking online, exoforce.ru, a Russian shopping website, has revealed a new range of products for 2015 featuring new versions of the original Toa, though whether they will be the Toa Mata, the Toa Nuva, or a new moniker is unknown. At least seven other sets will be released in 2015. There will be at least 13 sets released, including remakes of the six original Toa, with 70787 Tahu - Master of Fire, 70788 Kopaka - Master of Ice, and 70789 Onua - Master of Earth being somewhat larger than 70784 Lewa - Master of Jungle, 70785 Pohatu - Master of Stone, and 70786 Gali - Master of Water. Each Toa also includes a collectable golden Kanohi, in addition to one in their primary colour. The masks appear to be updated versions of the ones from the original six sets. All six defenders, the smaller sets, have a colour scheme analogous to the Toa of their respective biome, and they seem to share the same mask as the other five defenders, though in a different colour. Each defender also comes equipped with a new form of launcher which they use as weapons against the spiders packaged in their sets. Each Toa and defender also includes a much more miniscule four-legged "spider" with what resembles a mask for a body. The sole dedicated villain set is 70790 Lord of the Skull Spiders, which also includes a golden version of the piece used for the smaller spiders' body. On September 8th, 2014, a new image for a BIONICLE product page card featuring an unidentified golden mask was discovered on cache.lego.com by BZPower reporter Gatanui. This links with several rumors from July that the line would be returning to production in 2015, after a hiatus of four and a half years. On September 14, 2014, high-quality confidential leaks of all of the sets were found. List of Sets 2015 January * 70778 Protector of Jungle * 70779 Protector of Stone * 70780 Protector of Water * 70781 Protector of Earth * 70782 Protector of Ice * 70783 Protector of Fire * 70784 Lewa - Master of Jungle * 70785 Pohatu - Master of Stone * 70786 Gali - Master of Water * 70787 Tahu - Master of Fire * 70788 Kopaka - Master of Ice * 70789 Onua - Master of Land * 70790 Lord of the Skull Spiders Trivia *Ever since leaks of the theme came pouring in, many memes have popped up online, including "Omega Tahu" and the infamous "Hype Train". Category:Content Category:2015